


As I Descend Into The Rush Of love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: any Fandom, any characters; person A is afraid of the dark and the power goes out, person B offers some comfort





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



A starry night canvas glows above them as they lay together, snuggled cozy and warm in the hammock. Sam sighs blissfully as Dean holds him lovingly, Dean sings softly, a soothing lullaby, which tries to lull Sam into the dream world. He doesn’t want to go, not without his lover, but his head feels heavier and heavier on Dean’s chest as his body melts into the warm embrace. 

“Sleep, Sweetheart,” Dean whispers, brushing a kiss to his brother’s forehead. 

“Not without you.” Sam pouts, big eyes puppy dog sweet and sad. 

Dean chuckles fondly. “I’m right behind you, darlin’. I’ll meet you in the realm of sweet dreams.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” Dean says, and he seals the deal with a loving kiss. Sam closes his eyes and the last thing he’s aware of before he drifts off is a tender kiss pressed to his forehead. True to his word, in the dream world, Dean is there wanting for Sam with a loving hug and a sweet kiss. 

On the beach, away from hunting and horror, they smile brightly. Heaven exists in the crashing waves upon the rocks and the way his mind is lost in a hazy mix of pure joy and ecstasy happiness. In the sand that tickles between his toes, how he practically beams and leaning into Dean’s palm when he caresses his cheeks softly. 

In the way Dean lean in close and brushes soft butterfly kisses along his cheeks, making him blush as he smiles brightly while the kiss sends light waves of joy to his core. In the sea turtles they swim with and an ice-cold beer at the end of a hot summer day. Heaven surrounds Sam when he grins like a fool in love.

Everything is just too much at this point, his heart so filled with love it feels like it will beat right out of his chest. His cheeks are flushed and there is a big dimpled grin on his lips as he leans into kiss Dean, he giggles softly when his brother’s scruff tickles his skin. Here on the beach he has found Heaven, a pure love that warms his soul and brightens his heart. 

Most nights, Dean sleeps sprawled out like a starfish on his stomach on the bed with his cheek pressed to the fluffy pillow. Sam sleeps curled up in a ball in the other bed, sheets tucked up tight under his chin. Dad says they are too old to share a bed; therefore, they sleep apart when their father is home. 

However, when John is away, Dean is already tucking the blankets back on his bed because he knows as soon as Sam gets out of the shower his brother will join them. Tonight, as fate would have it, as soon as Sam changes into one of Dean’s worn-in shirts and a pair of sweats and hops into bed, the power went out. A storm had been picking up outside, the wind howling and the thunder booming, and Sam was not a fan of storms. But never fear, his big brother was here. 

Snuggling under the blankets, Sam cuddles up to his brother and nuzzling Dean’s cheek. Sam’s fingers wind into his amulet, fiddling with the trinket as his body melts into his big brother’s embrace. Sammy was smiling softly and looking up at him with beautiful eyes that held such love and devotion for his big brother. 

His cheeks were pink and soft and he was happy, and Dean loves moments like this, when he is rubbing Sam’s back soothingly and his brother is calm and peaceful, and a little sweet smile comes to his lips when Dean kisses Sam’s forehead gently and Sam yawns sleepily, burrowing into Dean’s arms as the warmth cocoons his body. 

Dean hugs Sammy tightly, enjoying the soft, warm body that clings to him and the smell of fresh soap; he brushes a kiss to Sam's forehead as he brushes his fingers through Sam's hair, pushing it back from his forehead. “I love you, Sammy.”

A smile flashes across Sam’s cheeks, his cute dimples twinkling as he snuggles tighter into his brother's embrace. That night, Sam slips off to sleep that night with a smile on his lips and his hand resting over Dean's heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/761663.html?thread=100156223#t100185663)


End file.
